Bunny My Guardian
by Ashezz98
Summary: I'm a young girl who has been believing in the Easter bunny for a very long time. And I never stopped believing. So MIM sends Bunnymund to be my protecter and guardian. And we get close but we have to deal with some angry people before everything is a happy endng.


Authors Note: Ok so this is my first ROTG story on here and I'm new so please don't flame me just ya know.. Tell me what i can do diferent with the next chapter? K? K... lol So enjoy! I don't own any ROTG characters~

Bunny My Guardian

-:-

I woke up all the way and gasped in shock. Here was a giant bunny standing in front of me! This was crazy. I blinked and rubbed my eyes sitting up. He folded his arms and sat back on his hind legs. I finally found words.

"What the heck? Where did u come from and what are you?!" I spat out. He chuckled roughly and I just stared.

"I'm the Easter Bunny mate!" He said smiling. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Easter Bunny?! No… That's not possible!

"Wait… The Easter Bunny?... But you're like 6 feet tall!" I said swinging my arms around wildly. He put his big furry hands on my arms to keep me still and I stared up at him.

"Oi, calm down!" that accent was gonna kill me. I was always an Australian fan. I finally calmed and he let go of me. "Look, the Man in the Moon sent me here… I'm your guardian!" I was so confused. A guardian? Like, a protector?... This was just too much! I looked him straight in the eyes. Ok… I'm just going to have to except this! So a giant rabbit is my guardian, this could be fun! Yeah, this could be a good experience for me!

"Alright," I finally said and he smiled again. I looked away and back at him. "So what do u like to do for fun?" I asked, sitting back on my bed. He thought for a moment.

"Ya' got any eggs?" he smirked and I nodded. I walked out and pulled out a carton of eggs and found him putting a pot of water on the stove. I was a little stumped but then it clicked. Easter eggs! I put the carton down on the table and sat. He sat across from me and I leaned my cheek on my hand.

"So… What are you exactly? You're not a rabbit." He sighs and rubs one of his ears.

"I'm a pooka. I'm a very different kind of bunny. My kind was killed off a long time ago… And I'm the only one left," he was starting to look a little upset. I was not feeling too good about this story either.

"Um… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked-" he put a hand up and stopped me before I could say another word. He looked at the pot of water and back at me.

"Its boilin' mate," I got up and pulled out some eggs to put in the pot. We put about 8 or 9 and turned down the heat. We both sat back down and looked at each other. I looked over him. He was so beautiful. His coat was fluffy and had cool markings up his arms and on his forehead. He had those huge ears that stood straight up. Then I realized. I don't even know his name!

"Hey! I didn't get your name." He grinned and laughed.

"Names, E. Aster Bunnymund, guardian of hope!" He sounded proud of his name.

"My name is Ashley!" I put my hand out. He looked a little confused by the gesture. "Shake!" Then he shook it mentally slapping himself. I laughed.

"These eggs are gonna take a couple hours… Wonna take a walk or somthin'?" he asked with a small sweet smile. I nodded, grabbed my coat and boots and threw them on quickly. He opened the door for me and I walked out. We walked down the stairs and out to the front yard and crossed it to get to the road. There was so much snow! I hate snow…

We made it to the pond down the road and we were so quiet admiring all the beautiful white snow. I looked at bunny and thought making a face. He caught it.

"What's wrong?" he asked raising a brow curiously.

"Is Jack Frost real?" I asked curtly. He laughed out and scratched his head. "Well?" I was now really curious to hear the answer.

"Yeah he's real, real short, real skinny, and really annoying!"

"Hey!" A male's voice came from behind us. Bunny and I turned and saw a whit haired boy standing on a power line with a glare on his face. I scooted closer to Bunny and hid behind him. He flew down to the ground and came up to Bunny, about a foot between them.

"What are you doin' here Frostbite?" Bunny asked anger in his voice.

"Just doing my job Cottontail," Jack said sneering. "What are _YOU _doing here? And why are you hanging with a human?" Bunny growled.

"MIM told me I have to protect her. I'm her guardian now! Be nice Jack!" Jack's glare softened when he looked at me. I came out from behind him and waved.

"Alright…" He said with his smile. "I'll be nice. She's got good taste in sweaters!" he laughs. I look down and remember I was wearing a blue sweater. He had a similar one but his was a little darker and had white frost all over his shoulders and some on the sleeves. It was also very tattered looking and old. But it was cute so I gave him a smirk.

Suddenly the ground beneath us started to shake. This was really not unusual because we got some small shakes from earthquakes once and a while. But the weird thing was that it was so loud and it was so powerful! Bunny looked like he was in complete shock and grabbed me quick and held me close.

"We have to get outa here!" He threw me on his back. "Hold on tight!" I did as I was told and he dashed off from there. The ground behind us started to crumble, and all I saw next was a blur of black dust and we were gone.


End file.
